The Cruelest Letter: X
by PrincessCupcake18
Summary: When Raven's powers mysteriously disappear, the titans cannot figure out what happened. Red X and Slade kidnap her and take advantage of it in the cruelest way. Can Robin rescue Raven and help her start over? RAPE/VIOLENCE/SWEARING/MURDER. Raven/Robin.
1. Powerless

**The Cruelest Letter: X**

**Summary: When Raven's powers mysteriously disappear, the titans cannot figure out what is blocking her powers. Red X takes advantage of the situation and kidnaps Raven for Slade. Together, the two are inhumanely cruel. Can Robin rescue Raven and help her start over? Raven/Robin.**

**WARNING: This is rated M. This is because it contains swearing, violence, sex, rape and murder. I know rape scenes and violence associated with it is a sensitive subject so I will warn at the start of the chapter when it occurs.**

**This is a different take on Red X. I always read stories portraying Raven and Red X's relationship as seductive and harmless (I even write one of them…haha). I decided to take a different road and portray Red X as a gruesome villain.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: POWERLESS

"Ugh!" Raven kicked the wall next to her, pissed. Beast Boy jumped, letting out a little yelp as he ran out of the room from the angry girl. Raven rolled her eyes as he screamed down the hallway. What a drama queen.

"Rae, calm down." Robin put a hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven sighed and sat down, feeling hopeless.

"Sorry." She said simply, frowning at the ground. She watched the carpet, looking for any form of fascination to distract her from her problem and Robin's attempts to help her. Sadly, besides a mustard stain from Starfire, the floor seemed to offer nothing.

"We'll figure it out." He offered a genuine smile, trying to calm the girl down.

"How?" Raven exclaimed loudly, scaring Beast Boy again, who had entered the room thinking it was safe. He bit his lip and decided it was best to go see what Cyborg was up to.

"We'll do more test, we'll figure out why." Robin was trying his best to be a good friend and leader to her, but he was also feeling exhausted.

"Face it. None of us have any clue. My powers have been missing for a week now. I've spoken with my emotions, I've spoken with a citizen of Azarath. We have no idea." She felt a tear working up at her eye, but refused to let it drop. She wasn't going to cry in front of anyone, especially Robin.

"Raven." He spoke softly, "It's okay. It's only been a week. Please don't be so upset."

"Why shouldn't I be upset? Every day we've had an emergency, and I've had to sit here while you guys go and fight it. I'm useless. I'm not even a titan."

She shuddered. That thought is what hurt her the most.

Robin shook his head, "Raven, you'll always be a titan, powers or not. We'd never abandon you, if that's what you're worried about."

The tear finally fell, "I'd have to leave. I'd be replaced."

Robin felt a pang in his heart as he watched the tear fall from Raven's eye. He hated seeing anything hurt her. Usually, she was okay, she was dark, yet still happy and satisfied in her own way. He would rather himself be in pain than Raven. She meant a lot to him.

"I could never replace you, Rae. Even if someone else joined the team, they would never be you. You're someone truly unique and special."

Raven didn't smile, but she felt a lot better. She nodded, then decided to try to meditate again. Maybe it would bring her some sense of peace.

"Thanks Robin."

He smiled up at her, "Anytime, Rae." He held back the desire to hug her, knowing it was something that would only comfort a girl like Starfire, but not a girl like Raven.

They both jumped a little as the alarm blared throughout the building. Robin sighed, he didn't understand why so many petty attacks had been occurring this entire week. It seemed to be nonstop, pulling them from their home and causing them to lose sleep. Yesterday it was some bank robber who could blend in with any surface. The day before it was Cinderblock, then later that day some man made of infectious goo. It was becoming routine and annoying.

"We'll be back soon!" Robin shouted as the Titans took off.

Raven nodded, looking around as she was left by herself. She felt lonely once again.

After making a pot of green tea, she changed out of her uniform and into a simple black tank top and shorts. She felt lame wearing superhero gear when she couldn't even use her powers.

She thought back to Monday, the day they disappeared. They had been fighting a group of girls who possessed witch like powers. It had been easy, but there were a lot of them, and the fight had been going on for a long time. One of the girls had thrown Raven back into a wall, where she'd hit her head. It only knocked her out for a couple seconds, but once she woke up, she felt dizzy and startled.

She had run up to one of the girls, a seemingly stronger one, and shouted her chant. She remembered the laughter that erupted from the witch when she realized Raven couldn't use her dark gift. The girl had blasted Raven back into the same wall, almost breaking her bones.

"So fucking stupid." Raven mumbled under her breath, feeling pissed off again.

She walked up onto the roof, her intentions to meditate. She watched as the clouds rolled by, bright and fluffy. The sun shone bright, its rays beating onto the tower. The wind was slightly breezy, making Raven's violet hair messy. She felt annoyed watching the lovely weather, it was so joyful and happy, while she felt angry and confused.

She sat down and closed her eyes, trying to keep a steady breath. She felt so unusual and angry, and could hardly concentrate. She kept breathing in and out, ignoring the world as her mind became less upset. She felt herself easing into a more peaceful state of mind.

Until she felt an arm roughly grab her.

Her eyelids popped open and she whipped around, gasping when she faced the villain. She narrowed her eyes, not in the mood for the familiar face.

"Red X." She growled, reminding herself that she was on a rooftop with almost no form of protection. She felt a small bundle of nervousness inside, but hid it from showing in her expression.

"Hello." He smirked. He wasted no time and threw an X, one that turned into a net. Raven narrowly dodged it, but rolled away just in time.

He looked irritated as he sent an X flying towards her again. It hit her, but it was only the one that covered her mouth, to inhibit her chants. She rolled her eyes, finding it a tiny bit ironic that he used it the day she couldn't even use her chants on him.

She ran forward, lightly jumping off the ground and kicking him square in the face. He staggered backwards, not expecting a tiny girl like Raven to kick so hard.

"Bitch." He mumbled, grabbing her leg and twisting it. He pinned her down and cuffed her hands together with a gadget from his pocket.

She slipped out of his grip, her hands still handcuffed. She tried to run back into the tower, feeling as though it was her only hope. He appeared in front of her, and she groaned.

He grabbed her by the arm and roughly shoved her down. Climbing on top of her, he pulled out a needle and injected her with a mystery serum. He smiled as the girl lost consciousness.

He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He pulled out her communicator, smashing it to bits on the rooftop, and then kicking it aside. He searched her for any more forms of communication, but couldn't find any.

Pulling out a cellphone, he dialed in a number.

"Slade? Yup, got her."

Red X grinned, satisfied with himself.

* * *

**So should I continue this story? Review and let me know! :)**

**I'm excited to start this, but it if sounds totally lame to everybody than i'll delete it and start on a new idea (hopefully!)**

**So please review, I could use help with ideas or what you guys would like to see.**

**meeeep!**


	2. Missing

**The Cruelest Letter: X/ Chapter 2.**

**Here is the update. Warning: There will be violence, and it may be graphic or it may make people unhappy, depending on how you feel about this kind of stuff. Sorry if it upsets you, but its important for the story. There's not really any in this chapter but it will come. **

**Please Review!**

**The Amethyst Eyes: I'm glad you like the idea and thank you for providing me with your ideas on it:) I do have a plan but it's not fully developed yet. But i'm happy you told me your ideas! Please continue to do so:)**

**The Reviewr: I Love Red X/Rae moments too, that's why my other story is about them in a couple way:) This story is just designed to be different.**

**Thanks everyone else who reviewed! I shall continue the story for you guys:) Please review and tell me your thoughts. And to the person who said it was amateur, thats okay, thats your opinion:) I am sorry if it did not suit your taste. **

* * *

Chapter Two: Missing

"I am seriously so sick of these lame villains." Beast Boy complained, flopping his small green body onto the couch.

Beside him, Cyborg silently agreed and yawned. They were all tired as hell. With little sleep, they were getting irritable and impatient. Robin had to strive to maintain his leader skills and enforce the rest to not attempt to kill every villain they see. Yet every time the alarm went off, they all groaned and wished to just rip whoever was causing the problem's head off.

"Let's all go out for pizza and then get a nap in. Then we can all just hang out and have a movie night." Robin suggested, trying to find any way to take the edge off.

Starfire nodded, "That sounds amazing!" She was quite possibly the only titan who could still be chipper at this point. Fortunately, with the combined enthusiasm, it was cheering the titans up.

Robin smiled, "Great. We're all ready...so i'll just go get Raven and we can be on our way."

Beast Boy nodded, "Can we go to Flying Slicers? They have alien themed pizza, and green tofu!" He grinned and licked his lips.

"What? No!" Cyborg grunted, not in the mood for his least favorite food, the wretched tofu.

"They also have The Alien Attack, a themed pizza made for meat lovers." Beast Boy said, gagging at the thought of all that meat.

Cyborg exclaimed a loud approval and for once, they agreed. Maybe they were just too tired to actually argue.

"I hope they have lots and lots of mustard!" Giggled Starfire, making Robin chuckle and he walked away.

He walked down the hall to Raven's room, happy at the thought of spending time with his dark best friend. He loved hanging out with Raven, even if she was moody or sarcastic. She was a breath of intelligent, fresh air to him. Lately, with the stress of her powers being gone and all the attacks, he had seen her less and less.

"Raven? C'mon, we're going out for pizza!" He exclaimed, knocking loudly on her door. He hoped she would join them.

No answer.

"Rae?" He called, even louder this time. He felt a pang of worry when she didn't answer again.

He swallowed it down, he was being silly. She was either in the bathroom or on the roof. He decided to go check if she was meditating on top of the tower.

"Raven?" He called and he reached to top.

He looked around, seeing nothing. The wind reached its airy hand through his hair, making him tremble. He felt even more worried now. He walked around the roof, his curiosity reaching its peak. He wondered if perhaps she had gone to the book store, or maybe out for a cup of tea. He frowned, knowing she she usually left a note or a message on his communicator.

He looked down, gasping. Her communicator was right at his feet, smashed to bits. He saw a small smear of blood next to it, and his stomach rolled.

"Titans!" He screamed wildly, running into the common room.

"What, dude?" Asked Beast Boy, "Rae didn't wanna come?"

He gasped for air, still not quite believing it, "She's gone. Her communicator was smashed and there was blood. Something happened to her."

The rest stood up, shocked. Cyborg was bursting with fury, Starfire with sadness, and Beast Boy with confusion.

"What do we do?" Asked Starfire softly, "How do we find friend Raven?"

Robin growled, "We search. We find out who took her. Cyborg, call in a few of our fellow allies. We're going to need a few people to protect the city while we devote ourselves to finding Raven."

Cyborg nodded and rushed to call them.

Beast Boy and Starfire felt helpless as Robin ran to his room to attempt to track down every villain he knew of.

He would stop at nothing to find Raven.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven was going through a personal hell of her own.

She had woken up, feeling an immense struggle as she opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy, as if they weighed a thousand pounds. Her head pounded, and her breathing felt sharp and pained. Her stomach rolled, nausea sweeping in like waves. She had never felt so sick and miserable.

She looked around. She was in some sort of prison. There were bars around her, as if she was in a cage. The floor was cement, dirty with dust and what looked like bloodstains. There were chains around her ankles and wrists. She couldn't move, not that she wanted to with how sick she felt.

"That serum will ware off in a couple hours, till then you'll feel like shit." She looked up to see Red X standing before her, smirking.

She gasped as she saw he was wearing all pieces of his uniform, minus the mask. She could see his face. He had mid length jet black hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. He was handsome, but there was an evil glow to his face.

"You're revealing your identity to me." Raven gasped through staggered breaths.

Red X laughed, "Like it matters." He rolled his eyes, "I'm guessing you think you'll get back to the titans and tell them what I look like. Newsflash, gorgeous, you won't be seeing them again. And if you do, you won't be able to speak anyways."

Raven glared daggers, "Where the hell am I?"

Red X shook his head, "Aww, darling, that's no way to speak. You're a guest, shouldn't you be a little more courteous?" He mock frowned.

"I'm not in the mood for bullshit. Tell me why you have me, what you want, and let me out of here so I can kick you ass and leave."

He walked over to her and slapped her sharply, "Maybe once you speak a little nicer, i'll give you a little bit of information."

She let out a growl of hatred, "You think the titans won't be able to find you, but they will."

"Ohhh, but honey, that's exactly what I intend on." He stroked his hand up her thigh, making her flinch a little.

He smirked again and left her cell, slamming the door behind him.

Raven felt another wave of nausea take over her and she closed her eyes hard, breathing heavily before she passed out again.

* * *

"How is she?" Asked Slade, his voice monotone.

"Upset, as expected. Not that it matters." Red X replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes, of course." Slade replied, barely paying attention, "Trigon is still able to restrict her powers, and right now she has no idea how to get them back. We have to complete the plan before she figures out how. Otherwise things could go badly for us."

Red X nodded, "So what is the next step?"

"We lure the titans. I'll continue training the apprentices. They are learning quickly. I know all the titans weaknesses, there will be no way we'll lose this battle. In the meantime, we break down Raven."

"I'll leave the titans a few clues."

Slade looked up, "Yes, but be sparse. We don't want them coming too fast."

Red X yawned in response, "Okay. Where is my payment for kidnapping her?"

He grinned as Slade handed him 50,000. He flipped through the bills, satisfied.

"You'll get the other 200,000 when we complete the plan. And when we finish this, you'll have no titans to limit your abilities. You can even get the rest of the suit Robin's been hiding from you."

"That's what I was planning on."

* * *

There's the update!

Want a preview? Okay!

_"There's a message." Robin said, narrowing his eyes._

_"Well, dude, play it!" Beast Boy nervously huddled next to Starfire, whose eyes were as big as saucers._

_Robin gulped and pressed play._

_The titans watched as they saw Raven, who looked severely bruised, fragile and dirty. A leg kicked her ribs, making her cry out in pain. A hand grabbed her wrist and twisted. She cried openly, her tears falling down in pained streaks._

_"Better try harder titans. Your little bird no longer flies." A disguised voice spoke, laughing after._

_Robin felt his heart drop as he clutched his chest, not able to contain his own tears._

**REVIEW AND I SHALL UPDATE!**


	3. Torture

**The Cruelest Letter: X**

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Tortured

Ravens nausea had finally subsided, but her powers still remained amiss. She had not seen Red X since yesterday, when she had first woken up. She felt angry still, but at the same time wished to just leave. She was getting really hungry, and her stomach was growling painful moans. She felt dirty, and wanted to take a shower and meditate. She sighed, hoping the titans would find out where she was soon.

"Hungry, Raven?"

Raven looked up to see Slade. Her eyes opened in surprise. Slade and Red X? She narrowed her eyes. She had always pictured Red X as a lone worker. Slade was wearing his mask still, holding a small bowl of soup with no spoon.

"Why the fuck am I here?"

Slade shook his head, "Now Raven, don't you want some food? You need to be a little nicer."

"So starve me." Raven refused to give in to him.

Slade brought the soup over to Raven and threw it harshly onto the ground. He grabbed her chin and glared into her eyes.

"You could make this situation a little easier for yourself. But you just can't quit being a bitch." He let go of her chin, but only to pull out a small, deadly sharp pocket knife.

Raven's stomach dropped as she felt him press the knife to her throat. If he pressed any harder, she'd bleed out. She knew he wanted to see her cry, beg for mercy. She let out a moan as he let it slice her neck a tiny bit, letting deep red blood seep over it.

"Please..." She cried out at last. She knew she had to stay alive.

Slade laughed, "Will you place nice Raven?"

She nodded, tears streaming down her face.

Slade released her throat from the blade, but moved it down to her stomach. He cut of the bottom of her shirt, revealing her flat and tiny waist. She couldn't help but screech out in pain when he cut a fist sized 'S' on her lower stomach, a little under her belly button. She looked down and watched her blood flowed freely out of the deep cut.

"Don't forget who owns you, Raven." He held the knife to her throat again, "You're no longer a titan. You're a thing, a tool. My tool. Don't you dare forget that."

He put the knife back in his pocket and turned to walk out of the room. Raven had stopped crying and just sat limp, breathing through the searing pain.

"Oh, and Raven, Red X will be back to feed you later. I suggest you keep up the nice attitude."

He laughed as he left the room.

* * *

"Find anything yet?" Robin asked his fellow titans impatiently.

Starfire shook her head sadly. She had not been at all cheery since Raven went missing. Cyborg shook his head too, sitting down in defeat.

"Well where is Beast Boy?"

At that very moment, a gasping for breath Beast boy hurried into the room. He was out of air, and practically collapsed on the couch next to Cyborg. He was holding a note up, motioning for Robin to take it.

Robin grabbed it, his eyes widening at he read it.

_Looks like you've failed as a leader, Robin. Can't even keep your own team._

_I bet your wondering where and who I am. ABC 123 Robin, time is running out. _

Robin scowled and almost ripped up the note until Cyborg stopped him, warning him that there might be finger prints on it.

"ABC 123? What the fuck does that mean?"

The others had no time to respond as the titan siren went off. Even though they were having others protect the city, they still tried to check out the situation when they could.

Starfire floated over to the computers, "There's commotion going on at jump elementary. Should we go?"

"There's kids there, c'mon. We have to protect them." Beast boy looked at Robin, hoping he would agree. Robin nodded after a few moments of hesitation and they went off.

* * *

"Want some food sunshine?" Red X walked in with what looked like a sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water.

Raven's stomach called out for it, begging her not to mess it up this time. She sighed, knowing she needed the food. Also knowing that she'd have to play nice with Red X.

"Yes." She softly called out.

"Aww. Look at my sullen girl. Not so tough?" He stroked her cheek, "Looks like Slade got a little rough with you."

"Please just let me have the food." She stared at the ground, ashamed.

"I will." He smirked, "But first, you have to do one more little thing."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging him to just let her eat.

"Just one little kiss. You're a nice girl, aren't you?" He placed his lips close to hers, "Show me that you know you're mine."

Raven leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, immediately hating herself for doing so. She felt disgusting letting a criminal get their way, but if she refused, she wouldn't be fed, and she needed her strength.

"That's a good little bird." He cooed, holding up the water to her lips. She drank quickly, savoring the liquid. He held up the sandwich for her, letting her eat a few bites. He then fed the apple to her, letting her eat the entire thing.

"You're being so sweet, Rae. It makes me regret having to make this little video."

Raven looked up in fear, "W-what?"

"Just stay still Raven, it won't be that long. This is one of the first messages, so it won't hurt too much."

Before Raven could say anything else, Red X pulled out a video camera and grinned at her.

* * *

The titans arrived at Jump Elementary, looking for the cause of the trouble. Instead, they just saw empty classrooms. Everything was fine, peaceful in fact. A janitor was one his way out, about to lock up.

"Wait!" Robin called, making the old man jump, "We need in here."

The janitor frowned, but knowing they were the titans, let them in.

The titans wandered through the halls, noticing nothing wrong. Robin growled, pissed that this is what was keeping them from looking for more clues on finding Raven.

"Why did our siren go off?" He demanded, pissed. The janitor had told them that nothing had went wrong, that in fact, today was a day off for the children.

They stopped as they saw a small pool of blood. They followed it into the kindergarten room. Everything was in order, but there was a television with a VCR that was pulled out into the middle of the room. On top of it, blocks were placed. ABC and 123. Perfectly lined.

They walked up to the TV and examined it. A small sticky note was attached the the VCR. _Play me_, it spoke.

"There's a message." Robin said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, dude, play it!" Beast Boy nervously huddled next to Starfire, whose eyes were as big as saucers.

Robin gulped and pressed play.

The titans watched as they saw Raven, who looked severely bruised, fragile and dirty. A leg kicked her ribs, making her cry out in pain. A hand grabbed her wrist and twisted. She cried openly, her tears falling down in pained streaks.

"Better try harder titans. Your little bird no longer flies." A disguised voice spoke, laughing after.

Robin felt his heart drop as he clutched his chest, not able to contain his own tears. He punched the TV, making the glass shatter everywhere. He barely noticed his bleeding knuckles as he again punch the VCR, destroying the tape.

"Let's go." He didn't wait for the others as he ran out of the building, getting onto his motorcycle and speeding away.

He let the wind whip his face, blowing away any tears that fell from his eyes. Why did Raven had to be taken away? He wished so badly to instead be in her place. He didn't know if he'd be able to live with himself if Raven died. He wasn't sure if it'd even be worth it. Raven meant a lot to him, and he realized it now more than ever. He was more than just his best friend. And he had to find her, no matter what.

* * *

"The titans received the message." Red X told Slade, after he'd gotten back from the elementary school.

Slade nodded, satisfied, "Yes, good. And how is Raven?"

"Alive, but very weak."

"Also good. Feel free to do what you want with her, she's your issue for now. I've trained the apprentices well, but if Raven's powers come back, she'll be able to kill them all with sheer willpower. Fortunately, Trigon is still happy with us."

"Right. Well, i'll be leaving the next clue tomorrow. Hopefully bird boy will care enough to try and figure it out."

Slade laughed at him, "Care enough? Sometimes you can be dim. Robin is in love with her, and he'll stop at nothing to find her. That's what makes this plan flawless."

Red X narrowed his eyebrows, Robin in love? He had a strong hatred for the dressed up traffic cone, and now he had full advantage of his girl. And he would take that advantage.

"You said I can do what I want with Raven?"

"Anything that doesn't kill her or cut off any limbs." Slade responded, not paying much attention.

Red X grinned. He was going to give Raven a little rest from her chains.

* * *

**Okay, theres the update! Please review with ideas, as i'd like a little help.**

**As a warning, next chapter will probably be a bit graphic.**

**Review!**


	4. Mine

**The Cruelest Letter: X**

**Charlotte- First off, I love your name! Tehe, I've always really liked the name Charlotte. And yes, usually I love Red X/Raven fics, I just wanted to do something different And yes, Slade does have a definite plan, which will be revealed. Red X also has his own plans, and he is cruel and very sadistic, but he was a sexual attraction to Raven, which way make it seem like he's being nice to her at times. He's just a complex guy. And I will try to make the chapters longer. Thank you very much for your review.**

**I'll Cover Angel and Collins- This chapter might make you hate Red X, but I do have to portray him as evil. And he won't be receiving a name or anything, but she sees his face just because if he was constantly wearing a mask, we wouldn't see face expressions, eye expressions, etc. And although this chapter may make you hate him, he may have a redeeming moment later!**

**Anon(I know there were a couple anonymous reviews but I think the person will get that i'm talking to them haha)- I completely understand that point of view. Perhaps I made Raven a little to weak, but the way I was picturing it was that shes trying to stay alive until she gets her powers back or the titans find her. And in order to stay alive, she plays by their rules. But I do get that Raven is a very strong and prideful girl, so I get what you are saying. And your questions will be revealed one by one, little by little:) Thank you for the honest review.**

_Thanks to everyone else for reviewing too!_

_WARNING: This chapter contains graphic content involving sexual abuse. It shouldn't be too descriptive or dark, but I still feel the need to warn you guys.  
_

* * *

Chapter Four: Mine

Robin sat in Raven's usual spot on the roof, feeling hopeless and desperate. He hadn't found any more clues on Raven. Whoever this was was also a genius with computers and security systems. Cyborg had looked for any sign of hacking in the computers, but whoever had done it possessed a lot of skill and intelligence. The voice on the tape was disguised too well, and it was too dark to tell any sign of where they were.

They had dealt with numerous computer geniuses over the years. Yet to him, none of them seemed quite cruel enough to tie up, hurt and starve Raven. He frowned, well maybe he was wrong. Was this somebody new? Someone they had never dealt with? They seemed to know a lot about the titans, but so had other villains. It was taking it's toll on him, making him feel like a worthless leader.

He wasn't thinking straight. His head felt like it was screwed up, like his whole world was falling apart. He wasn't approaching the situation in a smart, tactful way. And he knew that. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. The ground looked so far away, so unreal. The usually lush green grass looked like a stained brown, mixed with yellows and faded dark greens. He swirled around when he heard a noise behind him. He gasped. There was a small red box. He rushed to the other side the roof, peering over it's edge. No one.

He let out a growl as he walked over to the box. He picked it up, scared to open it. He finally sucked it up and peeled open the top. There was a folded up note. He sighed and unfolded it, and let his eyes wander over the page.

_DEFG 4567. Robin, watch yourself. You better find her before I get to the end._

_Think Robin, think._

Robin let out a scream of anger. He felt indescribable rage fill up inside him. He looked back into the box to see if anything besides the note was in there. He felt weak as he saw a lock of Raven's signature purple locks. He fingered the hair, his rage turning to pure depression. He dropped to his knees, not wanting or willing to get up.

Their bond wouldn't work anymore. Ever since her powers left, the bond had left too. He missed Raven's sarcasm, her advice, her rare yet beautiful laughter and most of all, her eyes. He had never seen eyes as marvelous as Ravens. The color itself was haunting, one that citizens tried to copy with contact lenses. The size was impeccable, and the shine was vibrant. Every emotion she ever felt mirrored through her eyes.

He picked up the box, stuffing the note back into it. He kept the lock of Raven's hair, not wanting the others to see it. He needed them to work clear headed, and if seeing her hair brought back this many memories for him, it would do the same for them.

"So what should we do?" Asked Starfire, looking to Robin for guidance.

Robin shook his head, weary. He was getting no sleep, every time he closed his eyes he had haunting nightmares filled with Raven's torture. He obsessed over the case constantly, but couldn't find any new clues.

"I have an idea." Spoke up Beast Boy, nervous.

"What?" Robin jumped to it, hoping it wasn't nonsense. If the titans could see his eyes, they would see the pain and hope in them.

"Her powers went missing. I think it could relate to her kidnapping somehow."

"Yeah?" Robin prodded.

"If we find out why her powers went missing, maybe it could lead us to the villain." He bit his lip, hoping Robin would at least think about the idea and not freak out on him for suggesting it.

Robin nodded, "You're right. That makes sense, but when she was here, we ran every test we could think of."

"We tried everything." Cyborg confirmed.

"We'll try to think of more ideas. In the meantime, we need to figure out this game." He held up the new note.

"I don't understand this. He uses letters, then numbers. It's like some kind of code." Cyborg scanned the note and box quickly for fingerprints, confirming that there weren't any.

"Cyborg, search every and any code systems and books. See if it will match up."

"And us?" Asked Starfire.

"Beast Boy will focus on his theory of finding out what happened to Raven's powers. You will assist him in any ways possible."

Starfire nodded, happy to help Beast Boy. "And what will you do, friend Robin?" She was worried about her friends emotional stability.

"I'm going to do everything possible to find her."

The other titans just nodded. Everything they seemed to do or say lately set him off. They decided it was better just to do their assignments. They split up, Cyborg going to the lab while Beast Boy and Starfire went off to do research.

Robin scowled, "I'll anything it takes to find you Raven. Even if it means going against what I stand for." He looked again at the lock of hair. He'd do everything he could to make sure he saw her eyes again.

* * *

"Raven."

Raven angrily looked up to see Red X again. She saw that his mask was once again off, revealing his cold features. His blue eyes were like ice, and there was no hint of warmth in them. His voice was usually harsh or sarcastic, but the way he said her name was in a much different tone. It was filled with something she didn't quite recognize.

He walked up to her, his eyes lining up with hers. She didn't glare nor did she show fear. She just felt numb lately. She was losing hope. Red X had came in earlier to simply cut off a few strands of her hair. Slade didn't come in much anymore, and she was only fed a little at random times.

"What do you want?" She choked out. Her throat felt dry, so dry it felt like it was on fire. She desperately wanted water, but she didn't dare ask for it. She just wished Red X would stop making conversation with her before he did what ever kind of torture he had planned for his little videos.

"How long have you loved Robin?" His blue eyes flashed, they were almost as expressive as Raven's, except Red X only felt a select number of emotions, and they weren't all that different from each other.

"What?" Raven felt exasperated. Why was he even bringing a subject like that up?

"I know he loves you. And you love him," He ran a hand roughly through her hair, "Just admit it."

"Why would you even care?" Raven wished so desperately that she could just smack him across the head with a desk.

"I've always had a rivalry with bird boy. I wanted his suit, so I stole it. Now I have his girl in chains, and I want her." He let his hand wander, feeling her backside.

"I'm not his girl, idiot." Raven bit her lip. Shit. Her anger was getting the best of her. It might as well though, at this point she was doubting any hope for her survival.

Except Red X didn't hit her. He just continued to let his hands roam. Raven shivered as he slipped one hand under her shirt, lightly running his fingers over her nipples. She shut her eyes tightly, wishing he would stop.

"Don't touch me." She commanded, hoping he'd stop and just beat her instead.

"You're so lovely looking, Raven. I love my girls fragile yet feisty. And I like a prize." His eyes looked unlike him now, they appeared sadistic and wanting. Like lust mixed with pride.

"I'm not a prize. You stole the wrong titan." She rolled her eyes, hoping to break Red X from whatever spell her was under.

"What, Starfire? Oh no, Raven. Robin's eye has always been on you. And he'll never get to have you again. Its just a shame that I won't get to keep you either." He frowned, thinking of Slade's plan. Raven's death was a very important part of it. Yet Red X couldn't contain how much he wanted Raven. He wanted to control her, to own her.

"You're mine Raven. For right now, you're mine." He produced a key and unlocked her from her ankle chains. He unlocked her wrist chains that attached to the wall, but still kept the handcuffs on. He picked her up, carrying her out of the room.

Raven looked around nervously, a sick feeling building up in her stomach. She eyed the hall way he was carrying her down. The walls very a moldy, wet looking color. The lighting was dim, but a lot lighter than the room she was being kept in.

Red X kicked open a door and walked over to a king sized bed, dropping her down on it. The room was much nicer than the hall way. The walls looked almost new, white and stainless. The bed she was laid on was filled with mounds of blankets and pillows. Notebooks and a laptop were laid out on a desk.

"I won't touch you." Raven spoke at last, staring up at him.

He looked down at her, "I like a fighter. Raven, I just want you to accept that I own you. Accept it and i'll let you sleep in here tonight. On a bed."

She shook her head, "I'd prefer the cold cement to a bed with you."

He let out a bit of anger as he slapped her face, "What? Because i'm not Robin?" He grabbed her roughly and pinned her down on the bed.

"Let go of me." She struggled against his arms. She wished she wasn't so weak. Fuck Red X for barely feeding her.

"Does Robin have a big dick? I assure you, whatever he is, i'm better." He grinned widely as he ripped off what remained of her clothing. He stared down at her naked body, taking in the sight of her curves. Her ribs were sticking out a bit, which looked a bit strange to him. He'd have to remember to feed her later.

Raven felt disgusted as his eyes scanned her. She didn't understand his odd obsession with being competitive with Robin. Was that why he was in this plan with Slade? Was it even about the money?

Red X struggled to hold her down as he removed his pants. She scratched and bit him, almost successfully getting away. He put both his hands back on her, pinning down her shoulders and kissing down her neck.

Fear rose up in Raven. She finally came to the realization that he was going to get his way with her. It seemed so unreal, as if she was out of her body and watching another girl, who looked just like her, get forced upon.

"Please." She gasped in between breaths, he was crushing her stomach, "Just let me go. Don't do this. Please."

"Raven," He softly spoke to her, his quiet voice even creepier than his normal one, "Just let me please you. Let me brand you as mine."

He bit down on her neck, making her let out a little groan of pain. The sensation on her neck was odd, and when he lifted his mouth, she saw he had left a deep hickey complete with teeth marks.

He felt her chest, his hands gripping her breasts in a hard, squeezing manner. She bit down on her lip, trying to resist screaming in pain. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. A bit of blood seeped out, dripping onto her tongue. It tasted like a mix of metal and iron. It made her feel ill and he pried open her legs, positioning himself in between them.

She let out a soft sound of protest as he entered her. Her eyes squeezed in pain. Her virginity was taken, with quick, forceful thrusts. The area between her legs became numb as he continued, and she no longer felt pain, just violation. He kept thrusting for a while longer, then groaned as he pulled out just in time to spill his seed all over her chest. She looked down, wanting to puke, but holding it in.

Her head spun as he got a towel to clean her off. She felt sick, like she was going to pass out from a strange form of exhaustion. She barely noticed as her slipped her into the shower, washing off her body. Blood streaked down her legs, a symbol of her lost innocence. He toweled her off and locked her hand cuffs to the post of her bed. He put cuffs on her ankles just in case her head cleared up enough for her to try and hurt him.

He brushed her hair behind her ears, enjoying the sight of the beautiful, broken girl. Maybe it wasn't normal to feel like this. He felt as if he wanted to own Raven. He wanted to be the only one to hurt or touch her. He wanted to keep her. She was his. He started to wonder whether or not he really wanted Slade to ruin that.

* * *

"It doesn't match any codes I can find. I have a feeling that it's a lot more simplistic than we're thinking. I think it's more of a way to taunt us that to offer an explanation." Cyborg sat with Beast Boy and Starfire, who had researched a myriad of books on superpowers, the ability of the mind, and the planet of Azarath. Nothing.

It was late, and the night was starless. A simple, cresent moon shone in the sky. There was nothing exciting or different about the night. In the titan tower, the feelings remained the same. All sadness.

"Let's go to bed. We'll start again in the morning." Cyborg felt as if he had to be the leader now. Robin was hardly ever with them, and Beast Boy and Starfire both needed a leader to look up to.

Starfire looked up sadly, "Where is Robin?"

Cyborg sighed, "I don't know, im sorry Star. He'll turn up." Cyborg knew how Robin was, but he worried about him too. He felt like Robin could take care of himself, but he had thought that about Raven. Even without powers, Raven was still a tough little girl.

Beast Boy left the two and yawned deeply as he crawled into his bed. His mind was racing as he finally fell into a deep, cloudy sleep. He usually had vivid, marvelous dreams filled with magic and happiness. This dream was different.

_"Beast Boy, listen to me. Beast Boy, listen."_

_He looked up to see a beautiful woman standing before him. She was tall and slim, and looked like an older version of Raven._

_"Raven?" He called out, "Is that you?"_

_The woman gave him a sad smile, "I am Arella, Raven's mother. I need to tell you something."_

_Beast Boy's head spun with confusion, "What? Why me? Is this real?"_

_"Shhhh," She put a hand on his shoulder, calming him, "You were right about Raven's powers. She needs help. I don't know where she is, or who took her. But I do know that Trigon is responsible for the absence of her powers. Help her get them back, and they will be twice as strong as before. Nothing will stop her from defeating her kidnappers and Trigon."_

_"But I don't know how to help her. Please, tell me more."_

_She smiled in a sad way again, "Only the monks can say more. Search Raven's room."_

_She faded away, Beast Boy screaming for her to stay._

He awoke, looking around to see if Arella was around him. He scratched his head. Is it possible that the dream meant something? That it was real? Raven had never really told the titans much of her past, and her birthplace. How was he supposed to contact a monk of Azarath?

* * *

**Please Review!**

**I am sorry if this chapter upset anyone. That is why the story is rated M though.**

**Tell me what you thought and any ideas/comments.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Games

**The Cruelest Letter: X**

**Responses:**

**IAmCharlotte- Thank you, hearing that made me happy!**

**I'll Cover Angel and Collins- Haha I wasn't sure whether that chapter would change your opinion of him or not. Thank you though, and I'm happy you enjoyed it.:)**

**Keepmovingforward- Thanks!**

**Anon- Haha, I like to write a lot, so I update pretty frequently. I'm glad you liked that I included Beast Boy. I 100% agree with you. I really want to start including the other titans more on it. This chapter includes more of them as well. And I too hate it when people make Beast Boy or Starfire dumb. They can be silly and naive, but I think that's adorable and funny. Your guess on Red X is pretty spot on! I'm sure you will see that in this chapter too. Thank's for reviewing! :)**

**_Ahhh so I am writing this chapter currently blind (Well not really, but I have no contacts right now, so one eye vision is almost completely gone, and the other pretty bad too). Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling errors. I will try my best to proofread, but I just really want to update for you guys. _**

**_So here ya go! Review (I've got nothing to do all day since I can't see anything, i'll be looking forward to them! tehe.)_**

* * *

Chapter Five: Games

* * *

Raven's stomach grumbled as Red X offered her a dull looking apple. Raven just stared at him, her eyes emotionless. She didn't want food from him. She left sick looking at the man before her, the man who had just taken her virginity.

Raven wasn't a human, nor a girly girl, and she didn't obsess over the perfect first time. Yet yesterday depressed her in a slight way, making her feel like he stole something that she'd never get back. It disgusted her. He let his lust control him. She wondered if Slade would've approved.

"Raven, eat."

Raven shook her head, staring at the ground. Her stomach shouted an angry reply at her. She ignored the grumbles of protest.

"Raven, i'm being nice. I'm afraid our little game has to continue today, since the titans haven't quite caught on yet." He watched as the lifeless girl before him looked up, shocked.

"What game?" She spat out, a little bit of lively anger rising up in her again.

"Today is HIJK 891011." He took out a small knife, just sharp and pointing enough to prick her skin.

"What?" She watched as the knife came close to her, "What does that mean?"

"Sorry to have to do this Raven." He cut a small slice into her back, letting blood seep out. The pain didn't bother her, she was much past feeling physical pain over small cuts. He let the blood pour into what looked like a small glass jar.

Raven watched as he close the jar, and put a hand against her back to stop the bleeding. What would he be doing with her blood? Obviously it was something to do with his plan for her teammates, but it just seemed weird and well, creepy.

He frowned as blood wouldn't stop dripping out, "Hmmm...I'll be right back. Looks like i'm going to have to sew this one shut."

Raven watched him leave the room, his strides strong and deliberate. He carried the jar of blood out, doing god knows what with it. Within a few minutes he had returned, and as promised, carrying a needle and thread. The color of the thread was odd. It was bright, noticeable red, not like blood, but more like the color red on Red X's suit. She sighed as she looked down at her body. It was a canvas filled with scratches, bruises, cuts and wounds. The S that Slade had cut into her stomach was still the most vibrant and visible. Even if she made it out of this mess, she'd never be able to heal that scar.

He started to sew Raven's cut, realizing that he really had no clue what he was doing. His stitches were jagged, and from the sound of Raven's moans, quite painful. He finished when the blood finally seemed to stop. He bit the thread, detaching it from the spool and tying it. He looked back at Raven's face, which looked grim, a sense of emotional and physical pain.

He looked at the S on her stomach, frowning. Slade had cut it into her stomach to show that he owned her. Well, in Red X's reality, Raven was his, not Slades. He felt a strong desire to take a knife and cut his name into her flesh. He wanted the whole world to know that he owned her. He had to brace himself to not give into the urge. He opened her hand and thrust the apple into it. He loosened her chain a tiny bit so that her hand could reach her mouth.

"Eat." He demanded, leaving the room soon after to go finish the next clue.

* * *

Raven's room. Even though Beast Boy had wandered in here before, the decor still game him the creeps. He bit his lip, regretting that he was in here searching alone. He had wanted to bring in Starfire or Cyborg to help him, but he still wasn't sure about whether the dream had meant anything or not. He started looking around, hoping that a creature wouldn't somehow jump out from the darkness. He felt a bittersweet smile come to his face when he saw the mirror that had given him and Cyborg access to her mind.

He wished the could somehow jump into her mind again, find her emotions and beg them to reveal her location. Yet no powers equaled no passageway. He slid his fingers over the mirror, missing Raven like no other. He loved his friends, each and every one for their unique personalities. They were a team, and they were each so different from each other.

Robin, headstrong and demanding. Cyborg, smart and humorous. Starfire, caring yet naive. Raven, a true mystery who possessed an amazing mind along with amazing powers. Then there was him. A childish, silly young changeling who found a home within the titans. He never wanted to let any of them go.

He flipped through various books that adorned her bookshelf, finding nothing important. Poem books and Japanese novels offered no information. Her room seemed to have no clues at all. Opening her closet, all that could be seen were multiples of her uniform, various cloaks and other random clothes. He was about to give up when he noticed a sliver of white in all the gloomy colors.

There was a medium sized white chest hidden underneath a pile of clothes. He frowned when he noticed it was locked on all four sides. Maybe Cyborg could help him get them off. He went to pick up the chest, but also collapsed underneath all the weight. The trunk felt as if it weight a couple tons. He shifted into a T-rex and picked up the case in his mouth.

Cyborg couldn't help but feel a little weirded out and alarmed as dinosaur version of Beast Boy dropped a slightly slobbery trunk in front of him. Beast Boy shape shifted back into his normal self, panting a little from carrying the heavy thing.

"What is this?" Cyborg asked, wanting to touch it but fearing the amount of saliva.

"Its a trunk." Beast Boy said, as if that cleared anything up, "Do you think you can get the locks off?"

Cyborg looked at the locks carefully, then nodded, "Yeah, I should be able to. They're pretty standard."

Beast Boy smiled widely, "Wahoooo!"

Cyborg looked at the smaller boy, amused. Then a thought popped into his head.

"Uhhhh...Beast Boy?" He interrupted the boy's happy dance.

Beast Boy stopped dancing, then smiled, "What?"

"I mean...you were just a T-rex...don't you think you could've destroyed the locks yourself?"

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly, "Oh...I mean, well...just get the locks open!" He pouted, embarrassed.

Cyborg chucked at him, "Sure thing, sir Robin."

Beast Boy joined in on laughing. They enjoyed mocking their leader sometimes when he wasn't around. Except this time they hadn't noticed that Robin was standing right behind them.

"Hello team." They turned to see a glaring Robin.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged nervous glances. Oops.

"What's in that trunk?" Robin asked, ignoring their earlier joke.

"We're about to find out." Cyborg replied, breaking off the last lock.

He opened it, and Beast Boy dove in front of them, wanting to look first. Robin and Cyborg actually had no clue what the importance of the box would be, so they laid back a little, watching him.

Beast Boy held up a small mirror, similar looking to the same one in Raven's room, except it was engraved with some sort of language they didn't recognize. Beast Boy looked at it, wondering what it was for, and why Raven had hid it and locked it up. He set down the mirror and looked back in. There was a rather large book, again with the same language. Beast Boy grunted, wondering why Arella had told him to look if he couldn't understand anything.

He flipped through the pages, hoping for something. He didn't see anything, until he reached the middle. Stuffed in the pages was a crisply folded note, looking a bit worn and old.

Robin's interested peaked and peered over Beast Boy's shoulder, "It's an address. What for? Where did you find this?"

Beast Boy ignored him for a moment as he read it.

_Monk Zinamu, Cambridgeshire, East Anglia, just north of London. Home in Burwell._

Beast Boy looked up, "We have to go there." He folded the note up and put it in his pocket.

"What?" Spat out Robin, who looked beyond pissed, "How could you even say that when Raven's still missing? Do you even care about her?"

Beast Boy lept up, becoming even more pissed than Robin. He resisted the urge to turn into some kind of viscous animal and rip him to shreds. Cyborg stood up to, seeing that a fight was brewing.

"We have to go here because this will give us information about Raven. It's a monk from Azarath. And don't you dare act like I don't care. At least i'm trying to do something, instead of skulk out the city, trying to threaten people into giving you information."

Robin was about to retort, but Cyborg grabbed the boys by their shirts, lifting them up.

"Listen," Cyborg glared at both of them, "We all care about Raven. Robin, you need to get that through your head. You're trying to punish us because your angry inside. But we'll never find her if we aren't a team."

Robin's anger lifted, and he sadly looked down, "Yeah. I know. I'm sorry, I just have the feeling that i've failed as a leader to her, to everyone."

Cyborg set them both down, "You haven't failed anyone Robin. None of us predicted this would happen."

Robin nodded, "Beast Boy, will you tell us the importance of that address?"

Beast Boy felt all his anger and hurt leave, "Yes. Look, I know it sounds trippy and weird, but I had this dream last night. Raven's mom was in it. Her name was Arella. She told me that I was right about Raven's powers, and that I needed to talk to a monk. She also told me to search her room. And this note leads us to the monk."

Robin felt a pang of jealousy that Raven's mother had chosen Beast Boy, but he nodded. Raven had revealed that her mother's name was Arella, and that she was killed. His hope rose a little bit, knowing that Raven's mother would not want to steer them wrong.

"It's all the way in England though." Cyborg said, bringing them back to reality.

""We have ways of getting there quick." Robin responded quickly, wondering if this could be the answer.

They froze when they heard a shriek of terror. It was Starfire. They all quickly ran into her room, their jaws dropping. Starfire had collapsed, and her eyes were red rimmed with tears. She was sobbing, and for good reason.

HIJK 891011 was written on her wall in blood. A sick feeling rose in their stomachs, knowing that there was a strong possibility it was Ravens.

"There's a note." She choked out, holding up a small piece of paper. Cyborg took it from the choked up girl, his own arm shaking in fear for his friend's life.

"Learn how to play the game, titans. If you can't keep up, we keep her. Think harder, other wise you'll have to be addressed as losers." Cyborg read aloud, his voice striking panic into the team.

"What does he mean? Is 'addressed as losers' a common human phrase?" Asked Starfire, in a tiny voice.

"No..." Trailed off Robin, thinking, "He's trying to tell us something. He wants us to play his game by his rules. He'll be leaving us more clues. We can't wait that long though, I mean look, this is a lot of blood."

Beast Boy nodded, "Half of us should go to England, half should stay here."

"I'll go." Robin said, not giving the others a chance to speak.

Cyborg held up a hand, "I think you should stay here. Beast Boy should go, he was the one who had the dream. I think Star should go with him."

Robin glared at him, then realized he was right. If he and Cyborg stayed here, they could search more, and when the others found out the information, they could call them with it and they'd be the first ones to find her. He needed to protect Raven as much as he could.

"You'll be leaving in ten minutes." Robin finally said, "I've already arranged you quick transportation."

"What? How?" Beast Boy scratched his head.

"Bruce." Robin said simply.

Starfire and Beast Boy just hurried to pack a few clothes, water bottles and plenty of money. They were off within the promised ten minutes, on a helicopter that promised to get them to England within hours. They weren't sure how that was possible, but Robin confirmed it.

Starfire and Beast Boy climbed in, not sure what to expect of this trip.

* * *

"Our plan is ready." Slade stared at Red X, "You just need to lead them here."

Red X nodded, "I'll leave the last of the notes. Then what happens?"

Slade chuckled a sadistic, odd laugh, "You know what happens. The titans are killed. I pay you your money, you take what you want from their tower, and we split directions."

Red X felt a rise of anger and sadness fill him. He wanted Raven for a while longer. He wasn't ready for her to die just yet.

"And then what happens to you?"

"I join forces with Trigon. Which means that I suggest that you get off earth as quickly as possible."

"What?" Red X stared up at Slade, his brows knitted together in confusion,"You never told me that."

"Well dear boy, you never asked." Slade felt amused at the boy's emotions, "At least I warned you. Take whoever you care about with you, that doesn't matter to me. You helped us, so that is your reward."

Red X didn't know how to respond, but Slade motioned for him to leave his office. Red X found himself back in his room, laying down on his bed. He didn't want earth destroyed. Earth was his domain. It was where he lived. It was where he had the pleasure of being a villain.

Slade was taking that away. He was taking it away, along with Raven.

Red X felt an urge creep up inside him, one to slaughter and kill the nearest human to him. He suppressed it by having his way once again with Raven, then pinning her down to carve a deep X into her back.

* * *

**That was the update! The titans are getting close to finding Raven. Eeepp. Tell me what you thought, what you think will happen, what you hope will happen, etc. Anything you want to guess or tell me!**

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds and it makes me have a happy face!**

**Tehe.**


	6. Love

**The Cruelest Letter: X**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! (And thank you I'll Cover Angel and Collins for saying that. That makes me so happy!) Here's the new update…**

**Please R&R**

**:) Meep meep.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Love

Starfire and Beast Boy walked throughout the small lanes of Burwell, trying to discover where monk Zinamu lived. The slip of paper from Raven's book had not had a specific address, and England's streets were starting to become confusing. They passed several churches, complete with beautiful architecture one didn't usually see in America. However, it seemed as if they were traveling in a circle.

Feeling disheartened, the pair walked into a coffee shop, hoping for some answers. An attractive young couple and a lady who appeared to about 60 were the only inhabitants. The couple tittered on, laughing and joking about something a professor had done. The old lady sat peacefully, sipping on a cup of tea and enjoying what seemed to be a good book.

"Uhhh...you go ask the old lady, i'll talk to those two." Beast Boy said, knowing the old lady might find his green appearance startling.

Starfire nodded, and smiled widely. She ran up to the woman, surprising her with her loud, charming voice.

"Hello." Beast Boy said, giving the couple a toothy grin.

"Hello, you're not from around here are you?" Asked the girl, who appeared to be about 19 or 20. She was model like, with long thin limbs and brown hair that reached her waist. Her green eyes were large and friendly.

"No, how did you know?" He asked, not realizing how different their accents were.

She giggled, "I can just tell silly. Are you two lost?" She nodded in the direction of Starfire, who seemed to be getting nowhere with the old women.

Beast Boy nodded wildly, "Yes. Well actually, we're looking for someone. Do you know a man by the name of Zinamu? He's a monk, if that helps"

The girl gave him an odd look, "No, I don't believe so. I don't think monks live around here, actually. You're pretty close to the college population, just a little more north."

Beast Boy's smile went to a frown. They couldn't help lead them to the monk. He motioned for Starfire to come join him.

"Thank you for your information, but we have to go." He offered his hand to shake.

"Of course. Goodbye. My name is Ruby by the way, and this is Oliver." The boy next to her smiled and shook Beast Boy's hand.

"Glorious to meet you!" Exclaimed Starfire, hugging the thin, gorgeous girl. Ruby felt a little awkward but hugged her back hesitantly.

As they were about to walk away, Oliver suddenly realized something.

"You wouldn't happen to mean Professor Zinma, would you?" His eyes squinted, "I actually believe he has background studying monks in various cultures. Maybe that's what you mean. Hes an anthropology and archaeology teacher."

"Uhhhhh..." Beast Boy trailed off, frowning. It was worth a try. "Do you know where he lives?"

Oliver nodded, "I'm an archaeology major and he lives on a dig site. The student's go there for practice. It's only about ten minutes away."

Starfire grinned, "Let us go now! Maybe we will be lucky."

* * *

Red X's fingers trailed over the small girl's back. He bit his lip, slightly regretting the carving in her back. He had meant to make it more artistic, more delicate. Instead, this X was jagged, and had ripped open her homemade stitches. He had done it out of anger at Slade, but he wished now that he would've waited. She was sleeping, having passed out from exhaustion. She never slept unless she absolutely had to.

Her spine protruded, along with her sharp hipbones. She was so tiny looking. He felt as if he were to touch her she would break. He shivered, thinking of the pain he could cause her. Her pain would bring him undeniable pleasure.

Was the money worth it? Was being forced to leave earth worth it?

He pondered these thoughts, his fingers still tracing over the bloody scabs. He wanted her for himself. He wanted to torture her, make love to her and make her bleed. He wanted to watch her uneven breathes and hear her soft moans of pain. This what love must be. He had loved once, and he felt similar to this way. Except she had been nowhere as beautiful as Raven.

He frowned deeply. The only way to have Raven and the earth survive was to let Raven have her powers back. Not that he exactly had control over that. He really didn't even know the full reason why they were gone. Just that it was something to do with her father, Trigon.

Red X felt a headache coming on, the stress piling on his shoulders. He tied Raven back into her chains, waking her up in the process. She was feeling an immense amount of pain from the X in her back. It was much bigger than the S on her stomach. She marked by two villains. Two villains who constantly hurt and rape her. Well, Slade had never touched her, but she did suffer the wrath of his beatings.

Red X took out a camera, ready to take a picture. Raven moaned and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want the titans to see her like this. She didn't want to be remembered as weak and broken.

To her surprise, he walked behind her, snapping a picture of the X. He then walked to the front of her, taking a close up shot of the scarred S.

He walked away, not saying a word to her. He wasn't sure yet what he wanted to do. If he betrayed Slade and lost, there would be absolute, literal hell to pay. If he betrayed Slade and won, there was a chance he wouldn't get to keep Raven, and then his work would be pointless.

He prepared the next clue.

* * *

Beast Boy and Starfire followed Ruby and Oliver down a steep, rocky path. They had led them to an area where almost no houses existed. In fact, the only people who seemed to be here were them.

"You're sure we're going the right way?" Asked Beast Boy, squealing a little bit as the rocks beneath him slid. Starfire giggled at him.

"Yes." Reassured Oliver, with a gentle smile, "He lives out on a dig site, that's why there is nobody around."

"I forgot to ask, why exactly are you guys looking for him?" Ruby questioned, staring directly into Beast Boy's eyes. Beast Boy blushed from the way her green eyes played against his.

"He can help our friend, and our friend is in trouble." Answer Starfire quickly, not realizing how odd it sounded.

"Oh...okay." Ruby replied, not wanting to push it any forward. Her and Oliver exchanged odd glances.

"There it is!" Oliver pointed ahead to a small, Japanese style house with a koi pond in the front yard.

Beast Boy rushed to the door, knocking wildly. Starfire raced up to, calling the monks name. Within moments, a young woman came to the front door. She stared up at the two, shocked to see such an odd pair. She then saw Oliver in the back, and waved to him.

"You two are Oliver's friends? What is it that you want?"

"We're looking for a monk. His name is Zinamu. I guess this isn't it though." He frowned.

She leaned forward, motioning for them to do the same. "How do you know about this? About his identity?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened, "Our friend Raven is from Azarath and is in trouble. He knows her and can help us."

The woman nodded and closed the door slightly, reassuring them that she would be right back.

Oliver and Ruby walked up, curious. "What's going on?"

"It's sort of private. Thank you two so much for your help, but it is better if you leave. For safety issues. I can't say anymore, but I am so happy you two were able to help us. We don't want anything happening to you."

Oliver nodded, taking it in. As an anthropology major, he was trained to accept all cultures and beliefs, and he figured this was one he didn't quite understand. Ruby nervously clutched to his arm, being afraid by Beast Boy's words.

"Then I bid you goodbye. Goodluck." The couple nodded at them then left, Ruby tugging him along.

A few minutes later, the woman reappeared with a sort, thin man. His gray skin matched that of Ravens, and he had a slight wise looking age to him. He smiled at the two, opening the door to let them in.

"I've been expecting you, actually." The monk sat across from them, having sent the woman away.

"What?" They asked, looking at each other.

"I have known Raven for quite some time. She even told me of Earth, and how I could escape the horrors of Azarath. Most of it was destroyed, yet Trigon rules what remains. I came here for a better life, and found it by teaching at the university. I fell in love with archaeology, and met my wife, Shira. Normally I never would've married, nor mated, yet I have given up most of my ways now. I live a different life."

They nodded, taking it in.

"Anyways, I taught Raven everything about her powers, about moral good, and of evil. I carried her when she was a baby. I hugged her as she left Azarath. I have known her all her life. Since Raven was given to me so young, I was able to reach a bond with her. I know when she is in trouble. I have felt it. I also felt that she had friends who absolutely adore her. I also was able to pick up that she has two males who have a strong love for her."

"Love?" Asked Starfire, confused. She was unsure of what he meant by that.

"Maybe I am wrong," He said, although knowing he wasn't,"However, I have felt that two men love her. One in a caring, devoting way. The other, however, is a much more dark, lustful wanting. And that is he who is close to her. He's the one that has her."

Beast Boy felt anger rise up as he thought of some villain wanting to touch Raven. It was a sickening thought. He cared about Raven in a best friend way, even though she denied their connection.

"She has no powers now. That has weakened our bond. However, I do know who possesses her power."

"Who?" Asked Starfire, almost jumping out of her seat.

"Trigon." He said, almost with deep regret, "He has them, and he will have them for good, unless she fights him. Only at his weakest point can she use the mirror to defeat him."

"The mirror? The mirror next to the book...the one with the strange language..." Beast Boy felt everything clicking together.

"If it is the mirror I am talking of, then yes, it will have script on the back of it. It is a portal to Trigon. As soon as she enters it, she will face him. This is a misson where either she wins...or her life is taken. His ultimate point of weakness will be when his rage hits the highest peak. When this happens, she will gain her powers back. Yet, all the power from Trigon will also transport into her. She will be the most powerful demon known to exist."

"How will she know when his rage is at that point?" Beast Boy asked, unsure. He knew this is what had to happen, but he didn't want to see Raven die.

"She is his daughter. She has some of him in her. Her emotions, in her mind will tell her. Rage will consume her as well, and she will know when she is at her peak. At that time, this is when she must strike."

"This is the only way to get her powers back?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, yes. And if she is unsuccessful, earth may pay the price."

* * *

Titan alarm.

Robin and Cyborg raced to location, a coffee shop that has been abandoned for a long time. The doors and windows were boarded up, forbidding entrance. A KEEP OUT sign was placed on a pole, adding to the abandoned element. The place was empty, no one would want to steal from here.

"Why are we here?" Growled Robin.

"Wait..." Cyborg looked around, "I have a feeling this was no accident. Someone wanted us to come here to find something."

He walked around the building, not seeing anything. The grass was overgrown and not taken care of. It was your normal, run of the mill shit hole. He frowned, wondering too why they were there. Until he heard Robin kick something with such fury that the entire shop threatened to fall.

"What? What is it?"

Robin pointed ahead, to the side of the shop. A small address sign was place, marked 121314 south main street. Next to it, LMN was scribbled into the paint. They looked closer, seeing a small case. Cyborg opened it gently, weary that it might be a trap.

However, inside were just more letters. They were cutouts of letters actually. O, P, Q, R. They were simply written on some sort of note card. Until he got to S. His mouth opened widely, and he shoved the picture into Robin's face.

It was of Raven's tiny stomach, as he recognized her gray skin. A signature S was carved into it.

Robin looked at Cyborg. "Slade."

* * *

Starfire called Robin immediately to tell him the news.

"Friend Robin! We found out much news, and of great importance. We are coming back now."

"We found out something too. It's Slade that has her. We have to move quickly."

"Yes, but friend, our news is of greater importance. Trigon, Raven's father, has her powers. He is in on this scheme too."

Robin gasped, remembering Raven's history with her father. Trigon was a very very powerful demon. He held much more power than they could even think to face. Yet they had to.

"Okay. Well you should be here soon. We will figure out the plan of attack then."

"Okay!" Then in a more odd tone, "Robin, do you love Raven?"

"Huh?" Asked Robin, bewildered.

"There are two men that love Raven. You are one of them, yes?"

"Starfire...I have no idea what you are talking about. Let's focus on the mission right now."

He hung up after, not giving Starfire a chance to respond.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Next chapter will be a big one...eeeppp. What will happen? We shall see. :)**

**Review review review!**

**I would love to hear some thoughts.**


	7. Found

**The Cruelest Letter: X**

**Heres is theeeee next chapter! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Please please review! **

* * *

Chapter Seven: Found

"How we do we find her?"

The titans were all together again. Beast Boy and Starfire had updated Robin and Cyborg of all the information the monk had told them, including all the details about how Raven must defeat Trigon. Now they were in a rush to get to Raven.

"How did you find out it was Slade?" Beast Boy sifted through all the clues put together, not seeing the picture of Raven's scarred stomach.

"It was in the clue. The alpha bet part. Look in the box." Robin was getting irritated, knowing Raven was in trouble.

"Okay. So we know why he was planting the letters. But why the numbers?" He frowned.

"I don't know." Robin growled through clenched teeth.

Starfire knitted her small eyebrows together as she took the notes from Beast Boy. Her eyes followed over the clues. Then they widened.

"But what is this?" She held up a picture.

The titans mouths dropped, "Starfire, where did you get that?" Cyborg felt his stomach turn for the second time.

She cocked her head, "What do you mean? It was right here, in the box. Did you not see it?" She looked into the box again, confused.

"No. No, that wasn't in there." Robin grabbed it out of her hand. He was sure. He obsessed over every little detail. He had checked the box, certainly he did. He checked everything, especially anything that had to do with Raven.

"Then someone planted that there since it's been in the tower."

Robin threw the picture down. "So he isn't working alone. X is in on this too."

He rushed to his room, not before screaming at them to work harder.

Starfire let a fear tears fall from her eyes as she picked up the picture again, shivering as her eyes followed the deeply carved X.

* * *

Raven looked up in surprise as Red X burst through the door. He had an odd expression covering his face. He looked as if he'd made some sort of decision. He looked in pain. He looked covered in indecision.

"Raven." He gripped her shoulders roughly, his eyes staring intently into hers. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" She watched his expression, expecting him to turn it into some kind of sick joke. She expected him to either beat her senseless or rip off her clothes and make her feel filthy again.

"Look. The titans will be on their way soon. To find you." He swallowed, "You need to get out."

Raven could only stare at him, confused as ever. Why was he saying this now?

"I can't have earth destroyed." He let his nails dig into her skin, etching the marks into her soft flesh.

"What do you mean?" She finally choked out, letting a little bit of fear seep in.

"I've been in your tower. Your friends went and seen a monk, one who lives in England. He said the only way you'll get your powers back and save earth is to defeat your father. They said a mirror in a box in your closet is the portal."

Raven narrowed her eyes, about to accuse him of lying. She then thought about it more. Yes, monk Zinamu lived in England. Yes, there was a mirror in her closet that was a portal to Azarath, and she had known it would lead her to Trigon.

"This is true..." She trailed off, "But I could never defeat him without powers."

"Yes. That was the other issue."

Raven listened as he droned on about what he heard the titans say. She hoped deep down that he wasn't lying about this. He had been cruel to her. He made her bleed, scream, starve and all but die. Was he lying now? She hadn't actually heard him lie before. Maybe he was torturous, but maybe he also was honest.

* * *

"Robin! Robin! Wake up!" Cyborg slammed his fist on the door, denting the metal in the process.

Robin was there within a second, "I wasn't sleeping. What?" He narrowed his eyes. It was true too. It was going on two in the morning and the boy wonder was still up, just like the others.

"I think I know where she is, come on. The others are already waiting."

"What? How did you find out?" Robin sputtered, half upset that he wasn't the one who had found it out.

"The one note had said something about addressing defeat if we didn't figure it out. Those numbers. They were put there for a reason. We calculated the possible address combinations located in and around jump city, and one of them matches a truck factory that's been abandoned for years."

Robin nodded, "Let's go. Prepare for a hard fight."

They all slid into the T-Car and took off. The factory was only about 5 or 20 minutes away, and they were there in no time.

Robin was the first out, running straight to the door, kicking it with anger. The others followed, warning Robin not to do anything. Slade was sure to have a trap.

They walked in, scratching their heads. It was completely empty. Robin angrily stopped up to Cyborg, ready to hurt him.

"Why did you say this was it?"

"I tried all the possibilities. All the others were working small businesses or restaurants. Slade never could've kept Raven there. They don't even have basements."

_"Tiiitaannnsss."_

Chills went down the titans spines as they turned to see a small, hunched over figure in the dark. It's voice was incredibly creepy and chilling. They walked up slowly to it, not wanting it to pounce.

It looked up. It's face came into the light, a horrid combination of what looked like scars and falling off skin. Also as if it had bathed in acid right before this. It laughed, it's laugh even more horrid than it's face.

"Titans." It giggled, "Not ALL those addresses were restaurants and stores. The answer could have be right underneath you the whole time!"

It kept giggling, a high pitched hyena sound that echoed off of the empty walls. The laugh kept increasing in volume, becoming louder and louder.

"Shit!" Cyborg suddenly screamed out.

"What? What? What is it?" All three remaining titans gathered around him.

"Those addresses. One was to the Titan Tower. But, I honestly thought, no way."

Robin's eyes widened. Underneath them after all...

How the clues kept getting put into their home so suddenly. How they seemed to know what the titans were thinking at all times.

"Let's go."

The laughing became ear splitting, and Starfire squinted her eyes, seeing a glowing number decreasing.

"Robin! It's a bomb."

The titans looked back, seeing the seconds count down rapidly. They ran for their lives barely escaping the loud boom that ensued.

* * *

"The bomb has deployed." Slade said to Red X, staring at his computer screen.

"Can I have my money now?" Red X choked out, trying to to look suspicious. After all, he did just tell Raven everything she needed to know to escape this mess.

"After." He hit a button, "I need to signal the troops. They'll be here soon."

Red X gulped.

* * *

The titans got back to the tower quickly, storming in. Beast Boy ran and got Raven's mirror. Cyborg and Robin immediately searched for disturbances occurring underneath the tower.

"They're there." Cyborg confirmed, nodding at Robin.

Robin nodded back, "I'll be right back."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow back at him, "What?"

"Just prepare the others."

Cyborg sighed, but a knot formed in his stomach. Something was about to go down, and he could feel it. This was going to be bad. But they had to do whatever they could to get Raven back and save the earth.

Robin returned within seconds, with more red on his suit. The other titans were extremely confused.

He stared at this, "This is the last of Red X's suit that he couldn't steal. We need all the extra help we can get. Red X knows all our weaknesses, remember that."

They rushed to outside of the tower, looking for any form of an entrance to the underground. Cyborg pointed west, noting that that was where most of the disturbances were.

Cyborg knelt down and put him palm on the ground, "They're under there for sure. We have to break through this solid ground though."

"Titans go?" Asked Starfire timidly, preparing a starbolt.

Robin nodded in return, signaling them to attack. Starfire threw his starbolts into the dirt, making a tiny impact in the soil. Beast Boy shifted into a long armed dinosaur and began to dig furiously. Cyborg prepared his cannon and shot the ground, making the final impact.

The ground crumbled and the titans went with it. They looked up, finding themselves near face to face with Slade. He grinned.

"Hello Titans."

A muffled shouting alerted them in the corner. They whirled around to see Raven, their friend, nearly beaten to death and tied up. Robin couldn't help but gasp and feel a sadness overcome him. The sadness quickly turned into a blinding rage.

"I will kill you."

Slade laughed, "Now child, I think you have more important things to worry about. Red X! Let out the apprentices."

The titans felt their jaws drop as they saw themselves facing at least 500 copies of themselves. Growling Robins, Ready to fight Cyborgs, Animalistic Beast Boy's and red hot Starfires.

They looked at each other. How were they supposed to battle themselves? Who knows your weakness greater than yourself?

* * *

**Meep meep. Big fight next chapter!**

**Review if you want ittttt.**


	8. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi all! I just wanted to let you guys know that, YES I will be updating again, it is just taking me longer than usual because i've been going through a few personal issues. Raven's Decisions and The Cruelest Letter will be updates soon (at most a few days). A New Flavor has been updated for the past few days because I already had them written. I'll probably update that one soon. I am not updating my victorious fic.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
